A Painful Day in Konoha
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: When it rains for a long time, things often go wrong, especially in the Fire country. Two people lost in the torrent of water... Rated for character deaths. Please don't hate me for the content...


_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

Rain poured heavily in Konoha, watering the streets and buildings. Color seemed to be non-existent here, as everything in the large village was grey. The streets were almost void of people, as humans would usually prefer a nice warm fire place to the cold out doors. The odd black streak could be seen passing through the streets. A ninja on patrol, or returning from a mission. A lone figure walked the bleak streets, head down with bright blonde hair matted to the forehead protector by the force of the downpour. Orange clothes and bright blue eyes, Uzumaki Naruto was like a beacon of light in the grey world around him. Walking solemnly, Naruto made his way out of the protective city walls, and to his teams training area.

"12 years ago, a boy was born" he whispered quietly as he passed the guards at the gate.

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
_

Naruto stood like a rock in a clearing. Three wet stumps stood tall in the middle of the clearing, with a grey stone beside them. On the stone, many names were carved, some up to 50 years old, others only a day. 40 were Uchiha, 30 were Hyuuga, 25 were Kaazama, and 5 people of larger or more famous backgrounds. Not one name on here was one of just a normal ninja. Looking up at the darkened sky, Naruto let his tears mix with the rain. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, which was just as well, because Naruto liked the rain.

"12 years ago, a boy was cursed" he whispered to the wind, allowing another tear to fall.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
_

He wasn't aware of how long he had been standing there, but his clothes were starting to weigh him down. Taking off his jacket, he tied it around his waist, allowing the cold rain to wash over him. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, and Naruto looked ethereal to his black haired teammate, who had come to find the blonde boy. Liquid gold hair was matted down to his forehead protector, a soaked black t-shirt clung to his torso, orange pants hugged his legs, a pair of wet blue eyes stared sightlessly to the depressing sky, and an ironic smile was plastered on his face. Lightning flashed again, and the glow made Naruto seem even more unreal.

"For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died." he whispered to the sky, his smile becoming more ironic.

_  
This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
_

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called out, trying to make his voice loud enough to hear over the deafening sound of thunder. Naruto didn't respond, his eyes distant and never ending.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered again. Naruto didn't turn to him, didn't look and apologize to him.

Naruto lowered his head, looking at the stone. Seeing this, Sasuke walked over to his friend.

"Oi, dope! Didn't you hear me? I called you two times!" Sasuke said, walking over to him.

"6 years ago, a boy died" he whispered, still not answering to Sasuke.

"What are you mumbling about?" Sasuke implored, staring at the blonde boy.

"And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him."

"What?" Sasuke asked, not sure what his friend was saying.

_  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
_

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him" Naruto said, his back turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled, getting slightly freaked out.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him" he repeated, slowly turning to his friend.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge?" Naruto whispered. He was holding a kunai in one hand, and was slowly advancing on Sasuke.

"N-Naruto? What are you-" he was definitely scared.

_  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
_

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge?" he asked Sasuke, as he was close to his face, the kunai in between them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't seem to form more than that one word. But Naruto didn't kill him. He didn't push the kunai through Sasuke's stomach and leave him to die. Instead, he put the kunai into his hand, still up close to his face.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge than dieing all over again?" Naruto questioned, putting his hands over Sasuke's.

"What are you doing?" he was freaking out, he knew, but he couldn't move for some reason.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge than dieing all over again?" Naruto whispered, as he used Sasuke's hands to thrust the kunai into his own stomach, allowing the blood to spurt over them.

"Goodbye, my friend" Naruto whispered, as he fell into Sasuke's shocked arms. He went limp in a matter of seconds, the light from his once bright eyes gone.

_  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
_

He wasn't aware of how long he had been standing there, but his clothes were starting to weigh him down. Liquid black hair was matted down to his forehead protector, a soaked black t-shirt clung to his torso, brown shorts hugged his legs, a pair of wet black eyes stared sightlessly at the body in his lap, and a shocked look was plastered on his face. Lightning flashed again, and the glow of their bodies made them seem even more unreal. Sasuke held the blonde in his arms and on his lap. He had switched to a sitting position, to try and make it more comfortable to hold him.

"12 years ago, a boy was born" he whispered quietly.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" it was Sakura, who had been searching for the two for hours. She headed to their training area, thinking that even pouring rain wouldn't stop them from battle. When she arrived, however, her heart nearly stopped. (And it wasn't because Sasuke looked even more handsome that normal.) Sasuke sat in the middle of the clearing, in his arms laid a limp Naruto, a kunai stuck in his stomach, and blood pooled around their form.

"12 years ago, a boy was cursed" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Sakura screamed. Why would Sasuke kill his best friend? Had Naruto egged him on, on the wrong subject? What had possessed Sasuke to kill Naruto? Walking forwards cautiously, she tried not to let her tears show.

"For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy" Sasuke sobbed.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Sakura asked shakily.

"6years ago, a boy died" Sasuke whispered quietly, trying to keep his sobs under control.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, scared by the monotone of Sasuke's voice.

"And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him" Sasuke cried quietly, allowing his tears to mix with the rain.

_  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

"Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura asked shakily.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him" he whispered.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura cried out, he was freaking her out!

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge?" Sasuke asked quietly, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the rain.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?!" Sakura sobbed, fear clutching her heart, and pain eating at her insides.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge than dieing all over again?" Sasuke whispered, as he placed his forehead onto Naruto's.

"Sasuke, did you-" Sakura stopped herself. She didn't even want to think about it.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge than dieing all over again? Naruto, why did you have go?" Sasuke whispered as he took out the kunai in his friend's stomach.

"Sasuke, what happened here?" Sakura screamed, wanting desperately to know.

"Who want to see?" he asked, as he stood to face her.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura was practically pissing her pants.

"12 years ago, a boy was born. 12 years ago, a boy was cursed. For 6 years that boy brightened the streets with his smiles, yet he was never happy. 6 years ago, a boy died. And now, the boy's ghost comes back, to haunt all those who haunted him and what better way to gain revenge than dieing all over again?" Sasuke whispered, his breath tickling Sakura's cheek. The kunai was between them, and Sasuke took her hands, forcing her to hold the kunai.

"Sas-Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed in desperation.

"Goodbye, my friend" Sasuke whispered, as he fell to the ground beside Naruto. He went limp in a matter of seconds, the light from his once bright eyes gone.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! Help!! Somebody help!!" Sakura screamed, but her screams were unheard by anyone, because it was raining and humans usually prefer a nice warm fire place to the cold out doors.


End file.
